A life or death situation
by mizztawky
Summary: Cutter and stephen are dead and the team are having to learn and cope theyre called out to a mysterious case this time it seems things arent as easy as they usually are helen has a new plan to doom the arc team old faces return!
1. Chapter 1

A Fan fic of Connor/abby after cutters death will it bring them closer than ever or will Connor return to an old enemy for attention?? My first fan fic so please b nice

The dark night was creeping in and there they lay side by side as peaceful as they could ever be , a smallish student standing over them "I miss you guys" said Connor wiping the dirt off the grave stones of professor nick cutter and Stephen hart the only memories left of the two brave men of whom had lost their lives for the knowledge and exploration of the anomalies Connor wiped the two streams of tears running down his cheeks away his body still in shock after sitting and watching whilst cutter died and his last words forever echoing in Connors head like that of a ghosts "its on you now"

He stood up and took one last look at the graves before turning and walking back to abbys mini, abby waiting patiently inside it. Connor opened the door and sluggishly pulled himself into the passenger seat

Abby gave a slight smile con.. you ok?? She asked.

"Yeah ill be fine just give us a minute" said Connor just managing to force a fake smile onto his face."Ok" replied abby , she hated seeing Connor sad it made her sad too she had been feeling different about connor lately she felt was falling for him , but did he know that his not so secret crush was actually starting to feel the same way?

None of the pair uttered a word to each other on the return journey back to their flat both of them secretly dreaming of the other.

Abby scrabbled for the right key to open the door then flung it forward and threw her things down onto the sofa then looked back at Connor.

Connor stared into her beautiful blue eyes that of an angels "abby…."he was cut off by the scatter of feet across the floor and Sid and Nancy the two diictodons came racing round the corner treading on each others tiny tails as they went.

"Hey guys" Connor bent down and gave them both a pat on the head then stood up again to face abby

"What were you going to say con?" asked a concerned abby

"Erm it doesn't matter wasn't really that important anyway" lied Connor

He'd chickened out yet again from telling abby his true feelings for her he sighed then walked into the kitchen to make a warm drink of tea.

Rex was circling the kitchen ceiling and chirped to Connor as his way of greeting him then landed on top of the fridge watching Connors every move jerking his head from side to side every now and then.

Connor just laughed and switched on the kettle he pulled what looked like some old sat nav with an Arial out of his pocket and lay it on the surface next to the kettle it wasn't bleeping which meant that there were no active anomalies around for now and that for the moment he and abby could relax enjoy eachothers company and watch a little TV together then maybe he could pluck up the courage to tell her how he really felt.

Abby ran downstairs with a DVD in one hand and a drink in the other "ready" she asked "oh yeah what movie is it" asked Conner

Abby showed him the cover "aww man not another girly film" he moaned "well next time don't leave choosing the film to me" she responded and bounded into the living room to start the film.

The two of them sat down on the sofa "Don't blame me if I start snoring halfway through" warned Connor "okay as long as you don't blame me if you wake up with a pillow in your face then" replied abby half serious half giggling the two smiled at each other taking a brief moment to stare into each others eyes before they both moved in to kiss, the kiss was both passionate and meaningful both of them in their own smallish world for a while. Abby pulled back first a little embarrassed and Connor just sat and gaped back in amazement he couldn't believe his luck just as he started a new sentence a bleeping came from in the kitchen they both turned their heads sharply towards the kitchen archway Abby smiled at Connor then threw a pillow at him "come on then" she said playfully then ran upstairs to get changed out of her pyjamas and into some suitable clothes ready for another tirsome day of dino hunting.

The night air was cool and nippy the anomoly had been sighted near the thames river and now the team were heading up there to investigate there had been no creature sightings up to now but it couldnt stay this quiet for long could it after all no anomoly sighting had ever been this quiet maybe this time it would be a quick and quiet one but everyone doubted that thought very much!

Conner sat himself down on the cold hard dirt ground with his laptop trying to find where the anomoly was he knew it was there somewhere but where he wasnt quite sure of. Never before had he not been able to find an anomoly so why now , what was so special about this specific anomoly he didnt know but he needed to find out!

2 hours came and passed and still nothing had appeared neither had connor been able to find the anomoly yes it had been dark but they should have at least been able to see the flicker of an anomoly , the boats had been out taken water samples and everything seemed normal too normal it only took a matter of seconds and an unsuspecting victim for them to find what they had been waiting for.

The fourth round of boats had gone out and returned but this time they were missing a watchman he had been scanning the waters looking for a creature then with a blink of an eye he had dissapeared without a sound no ripples in the water no planes in the sky no way he could have have gone yet he had.

Danny arrived a few moments later with becker sarah and jenny, all of them looking half awake and still wiping the sleet from their eyes. "Where's Lester" questioned abby ,"In bed" replied jenny, "Lester up at a cold river this early in his best suite you've got to be joking" both abby and jenny burst into fits of giggles. Danny still yawning walked over to where connor was sat "so what've we got this time then eh?" Connor looked up from his position and gave an amused look "tired??" danny just looked at him then gave a short laugh. "Well there is no creature sightings no anomolys have been found yet..." , Danny butt in "so what are we doing here then?" Connor shrugged " well weve lost a watchman , the others said he was taken without a be coincedence or we could have a creature problem." Danny scanned across the river breifly then turned back to connor "well what about divers?" ,"its too dark" replied connor "what too see flickering light?" ,"good point" replied connor again "but if it is something that took the watchman , then its extremely fast and the divers may be in danger" connor proved smugly letting a grin spread accross his face.

"Connor , Danny" abby came racing towards them "what is it?" Danny asked sounding very concerned "We've seen somthing" replied abby panting as she tried to catch her breathe "what is it" asked connor "we dont know but its not good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :D thnks for the messages for chapter 1 xx please comment and rate :) i wanna know how to make it better next chapter coming soon :D

The dark night sky was beginning to show the first sighns of brightening up and the day slowly began , the team had had little sleep if any at all and everyone was stood around the river banks all staring at the exact same spot in the middle of the river thames."What do you recckon it is?" asked abby as she turned to connor "not sure" he replied , squinting to try and get a closer look "whatever it is my guess is its come from the anomoly" interrupted danny , Sarah gave him a look , a look wich basically said , well no shit sherlock!! The thing suddenly disappeared like it had been dragged down to the depths squirming sounds and shouts were heard as it went. Everyone watched in awe then once it had dissapeared got on with whatever they were doing.

"What!" Danny spoke in disbeleif then shrugged his shoulders "look ive had enough of sight seeing for today" he said sarcastically and he walked off in the opposite direction.

Abby walked up behind Conner and grabbed his shoulder "conn" she said in an unsure voice "about earlier i...im....im sor...." She was interrupted by a surge of water which flooded over the banks , everything seemed to interupt her and connors personal lives like the time when he'd rescued her from the the mers , she'd been hanging over the cliff , Connor had told her he loved her and saved her then back at their flat just as he was going to say it again and that he meaned it , caroline had walked in and sweeped him away like a dog with a bone , she sighed abby hated caroline but at least she'd gone now.

"ABBY!"

A shout brought her back from her thoughts and just in time for her to run out of the way of the water and up into a tree accompanied by connor , she steadied herself and transferred her weight onto a branch so that she was stable.

"you ok?" asked an out of breathe connor "yehh im fine" she replied with a smile , why was it that no matter the situation Connor always managed to get her to smile. "Good" he replied checking the water had died down a little , they climbed carefully out of the tree and stopped to try and find someone , anyone but there was no sighn of movement or life. "jenny,sarah,danny,becker" Abby shouted as loud as her voice would let her but there was still no answer. "what if they're dead" abby asked worridly "dont say that abby, they'll be fine..........i hope" replied connor kicking a stone out of the way and into a bush. "What now conn?" "not sure but we have to..........DANNY!!!" both of them looked and ran towards him "what the hell happened here?" "oh..... just a little flooding from the Thames" explained Connor "a little?" Danny asked , unsure "Connor , how can a river flood if theres no rain and no extra water to rise the water levels?" asked abby" Connor looked puzzled then as if a light bulb had lit up above his head he pulled his laptop out from his rucksack and started typing wildly. "Its the anomoly" he said at last "its getting bigger and the bigger it gets the more water it lets in." "I thought you said you didnt know where the bloody hell the anomoly was!" it was easy to tell that Dannys patience was running out and that he was still extremely tired even after a record amount of 7 coffees , "i didnt" replied connor " but now i think i do , if the water levels were raised this means that eccess water is being let in and if there is no rain then its got to be an anomoly , its leveling out the water levels" replied Connor in a slightly worried tone looking up at Abby and Danny.

"What?" asked danny a confused frown over both his and abbys faces

"basically the anomoly is underwater in the Thames" explained connor pointing to the river as he spoke

"No i get that part , i mean the whole leveling thing , how can that happen? replied danny in a annoyed voice

"oh..... well the waters got to be higher on the anomolys side its like a seesaw..."

"Conn what the hell has a seesaw got to do with this" interuppted abby

"let me finish............ ok well on a seesaw to keep it level you have to have the same amount of weight on each side , well thats whats happening with the anomoly the water is draining out to make two equal amounts on each side.

"how high is the water level on the other side then" danny asked "im not entirely sure" was the reply.

"We have to find the rest of us" proclaimed Abby "well thats not hard" smirked danny , "they all ran into the cafe i was in , shouting about losing you thats why i came back accross here.

"so they're ok" "yehh they're fine , just a bit wet now wheres jenny?" "what do you mean wheres Jenny" asked connor "she was with you two wasnt she?" Connor and Abby looked at eachother and both simultaneously said "NO!" infact no one had seen her since the wierd thing had been sighted in the river it couldnt have been could it , yet thats what everyone was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven't updated but Ive been busy with exams so here is the new chapter to my story thank you all for reading and commenting please keep reviewing as i wont post the next chapter unless i have at least 1 review please note i do not own any of the characters. next chapter coming soon (if i get any reviews :P)

xxx

A door opened and two figures stepped through followed by a fairly tall female who jenny knew very well. "Hello Jenny" spoke the woman "Helen" spat back jenny, she attempted to stand up from her awkward position on the floor but failed due to the faintness of being dragged through an underwater anomaly.

"What do you want??" asked jenny frowning, wet hair draped over her face.

Helen laughed "why is it whenever i see any of the arc team that you accuse me of something ?" she gave the two guards a signal and without another word they stepped forwards and dragged an angry and very confused jenny out of her holding cell and into a place where the light shone so bright that it could almost blind you.

xxx

"Right just think , where are the possibilities that jenny could be?" questioned Danny to a puzzled Connor and Abby

No one answered "Oh come on you don't actually believe that some creature sucked her down to the depths of some god dammed river do you?" still no answer.

"Well what other explanations are there" stated Connor "It explains all of the weird sightings this morning and supports my fact that its an underwater anomaly."

Abby just watched both men argue over what seemed a pointless argument "look instead of you two bickering over your opinions why don't we actually try and find out whats really happened to her?" Abby asked both men seemed to sense that she was sick of them arguing so instead of carrying on their argument they nodded at her and awaited her orders.

The rain beat down hard upon everyones faces everybody was stood around the river again but this time not watching but waiting, waiting for a sign of life or a flicker of an anomaly and also a sign saying that it wasn't jenny who had been dragged down.

By this time everybody was getting tired , yawns were all that could be heard amongst the small crowd well at least for a while that is.

Connor sat back from looking out of his binoculars with a concerned looked wiped among his face "what is it?" asked Sarah who was looking across at him. Connor signaled her to walk over to where he was sat "look through these and tell me what you see" he handed her the binoculars "i....erm......well i see water more water oh and yeah more water" she looked back at Connor unsure of what he wanted her to see.

"No what can you see in the water" he prompted, Sarah put the binoculars back to her eyes and scanned the river this time slower so she could catch every detail, she stepped back "theres mist rolling over to us from the center of the river?" she asked like a child awaiting an answer from a teacher, Connor nodded his head and grinned with excitement, Sarah on the other hand shot him a puzzled look "i don't get it, why is there mist coming from the river?"

Connor looked up from his anomaly detector "the fog is telling us the exact position that the anomaly is in, the anomaly must lead to some era where the air is low meaning that the fog could be hazardous maybe even poisonous"explained Connor "so if the air is poisonous then aren't we in danger standing here?" asked Sarah with a sense of fear in her voice "well there isn't enough of the mist to poison us, of yet ,i mean I'm only guessing its dangerous id have to do a few lab tests to make sure" replied Connor

"Well don't you think that would be a good idea"

Connor hesitated for a moment "good point!" and with that he scurried off to try and see what he could make of the mysterious fog.

Abby prowled the river banks like a predator hunting its pray she sighed and took a sip of her coffee it tasted bitter to her but as long as it kept her awake shed have to put up with it.

She watched as Connor ran over a bridge back to the river carrying what seemed to be a bio-hazard suite she sighed again , all she had been thinking about all day was the kiss the two had shared earlier, she was going to tell him sorry and that she didn't mean it but somehow she couldn't even persuade herself to believe it, besides she didn't want to let Connor down after all it was a kiss........1 kiss...........it didn't mean anything.....................or did it, the truth is she didn't know anymore so instead of sitting on her own worrying about it, she decided to go back to the river and see what more she could do to help and to take her mind off the subject.

xxx

The soldiers had now gone and she was left alone in an icy cold holding cell which seemed as black and as dull as ever, her clothes and hair were wet and Jenny herself was so cold that her fingertips had become numb, why oh why had Helen brought her here, what plans did she have for her, was she going to kill her, she didn't know and that was the fact that fri9ghtened her the most, the not knowing!

She curled up on the dirt floor and began to sob ,pictures of her home, her friends and her loved ones fading in and out of her head.

xxx

By the time Abby arrived at the anomaly site hell was rising, people were running about crashing into equipment and quickly turning the place into a mad rush.

Amongst the hectic mess Danny and Sarah were trying to calm everyone down but

failing badly.

Abby ran towards them puzzled and confused "whats going on?" she asked panic rising in her voice, Danny looked from Sarah to Abby and then back to Sarah "well" spoke Abby getting more impatient by the minute, Sarah nodded to Danny and the two looked back behind them, Abby stared in shock tears beginning to form in her eyes "N.....n..NO!!" she screamed her voice trembling and more tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Danny held her back as there in front of everyone lay an enormous monster somewhat like a snake but 20 times bigger with spikes running down its body and at the side of it lay an unconscious and motionless Connor as pale as the winter snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so heres the next chapter hope you like the story so far and i cannot believe that primeval is being canceled btw im up for writing a series for with you all!!!!!**

**So hope you like it please keep reviewing as thats the thing that keeps me writing!! :D**

**P.s sorry its a little short i was very tired i will post more tomorrow promise xx**

xxx

"Danny let go of me" screamed Abby, as loud as her voice would let her "No Abby, we cant risk anyone else", she didn't listen to him her mind was stuck on one thing and one thing only and that was getting to Connor.

"Danny what if hes dead , we cant just leave him there we have to save him." Her voice trailed off into a whisper and she broke down into tears ,"i cant leave him i....i....i...just cant!!", her eyeliner had now smudged, thin lines of black were running down her cheeks along with many tears and rain, Danny turned her to face him "Look we aren't going to leave him ok?? he'll be fine i promise", re-assured Danny "Yeah then why the hell isn't anyone even trying to bloody save him then!" Screeched Abby.

Danny rested his hands on her shoulders rubbing them up and down trying to calm her down and Abby realized that he had loosened his grip on her, she knew that if she was going to reach Connor that this was her chance and without a second thought she pulled herself away from Danny and started racing to where Connors body lay still on the floor. Distant shouts were heard from Danny and Sarah but she ignored them and kept up her pace, it was only when she reached the creature that she realized she hadn't put much thought into her plan of action, she stopped just as the snake like creature lurked towards her its mouth open to its capacity, its teeth sharper than 3 knifes altogether and all she could do was close her eyes and hope for it to be over soon, rather than having the agony of a slow death and the regret of leaving Connor behind to suffer even more.

xxx

The night had been colder than any time Jenny could remember, at least the guards had brought her clean clothes and a blanket to keep her warm, the bags under her eyes seemed more noticeable at this time, she supposed that the small amount of 40 minutes sleep hadn't helped.

The more time she spent locked up in the cell the more curious she became, the one time they had let her out, they had taken her to what seemed a dead world so close to the sun that the light was blinding and the only way of seeing was either squinting and guessing what the blurs were, or visiting the special camp which she had gathered that Helen must have made, from there you could see all over the plain foggy land for miles on end, thick Grey mist covered every spot outside leaving it hard to figure what lay underneath it.

They had taken her up there to show her the conditions of the outside world, nobody lived out there, instead their was a camp inside "Helens small world" which is how Helen referred to the headquarters that they had set up to protect themselves from the outside world, from whatever lurked out there under the fog and from the sheer heat and light provided by the magnificent ball of fire known as the sun.

Jenny hadn't ever seen the sun as big before, she shot Helen many questions asking what world they were on and why the sun was so big yet the only response she received was "you'll see all in good time" and a smirk or two off Helen, that had been the only time Jenny had managed to see out of her holding cell, so many more questions were erupting in her head that she felt she was going to explode.

Her stomach growled as a plea for food but nothing was brought, instead the two guards just stood, watching with no emotion shown on their blank faces what so ever.

xxx

Abby opened her eyes slowly, nervous with what she'd be able to see on the other side of them, to her relief there was nothing she looked around, desperately trying to find where the creature had vanished to.

She caught sight of Becker and his men firing continuously at the creature, which by now was getting seriously pissed off by the bullets shooting into its skin, provoking it to sweep its tail and knock down a few soldiers for a bit of fun and revenge. Abby stepped backwards slowly and quietly then finally realizing no matter how loud she was, that the creature was more fascinated with the soldiers and their weapons, she finally made a mad dash over to Connor.

His face was as pale as a ghosts and his eyes were closed like he was in a deep sleep, she desperately searched for a pulse it was find hard to find but eventually she found it ,she sighed in relief it was very faint but at least he was alive. "Conn can you hear me?" she slapped his face but he still made no effort of responding, Abby started to cry again."Oww"replied Connor in no more than a whisper, Abby turned her head down sharply to face him, a broad smile spread across her face, "thank god" she cradled his head in her lap rocking back and forwards being thankful that he wasn't dead.

"Abs I'm really cold" said Connor, "I know it'll be okay i promise" she replied in a reassuring tone."Conn" she looked down this time only to see that his eyes had shut again and his breathing had slowed dramatically "Conn...CONNOR ....NO....DONT......PLEASE!! CONNOR STAY WITH ME!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its been ages, i forgot about this fanfic! But i'm back and here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review, i need at least 1 review for me to carry it on!!!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

The fog was growing thicker and it seemed that there was more than one creature, slowly each of the snake like creatures dived deeper into the fog and gave an ear-piercing scream. Six men had fallen, due to the creatures, they had been dragged into the fog. Many more had been injured, but were still alive.

In the midst of the blood-stained battle field, lay Connor, still unconscious. Abby lay over him, her tear-stained cheeks were covered in black, from her smudged eyeliner. She gazed down at the ground in a haze, two scruffy boots appeared infront of her.

"Need a hand?" asked Danny, the boots owner.

Abby looked up and took his hand, a small sob escaped her lips. As soon as she'd risen, three men rushed towards Connor, medical equipment in hand. Danny led Abby to a bench and sat her down on it.

"He's strong Abby, he'll be fine. You'll see!"

Abby didn't reply, intead she took the cofee which was being offered to her by Sarah and took a sip. Danny and Sarah exchange a worried glance. Today was not going to plan at all, thought Danny to himself, first Jenny dissappears, then Connor gets attacked and could possibly di..... He couldn't finish the sentence, partly for the sake of Abby, and partly because he couldn't believe it himself.

"Well i'm going to get back to the site, they need a hand clearing up" said Sarah. Danny nodded and Abby remained silent, she feared that if she spoke, she'd break down into sobs again.

**XXX**

The cell holding Jenny had seemed to grow colder, she hadn't a clue whether it was day or night for no windows were visable. She snuggled down deeper into her blanket and rubbed her hands together, hoping the friction would at least help a little. She looked at the plate next to her, it was empty. It had taken her only a matter of minutes to scoff down the provided bread, and yet it still didn't seem enough!

A clang of cell doors brought her back from her thoughts, she watched as the guards threw another woman into the same cell as herself, each of the guards still wore the emotionless and expressionless face, they were extremely unnerving.

They sniggered as the woman fell down on all fours and then walked off, back in the direction they had come.

The woman brushed herself off, her beige jacket was stained in mud and other unknown substances, Jenny got up and reached to help her. The woman caught sight of Jenny's face and jumped back as if she had been shocked, she backed away into a wall until she could go no further.

Jenny on the other hand remained in the same position, arm outstreched and ready to help, yet her face was filled with fear, confusion and curiosity. It seemed the woman was identical to Jenny in every respect, though the womans hair was considerably lighter than Jennys.

She swallowed and closed her gaping mouth, "who are you?" she asked, not quite sure on the answer she'd get, if she'd get an answer at all.

"My name is Claudia Brown" replied the woman. This caused Jenny to open her mouth once more, the name, Claudia!! The very name nick had called Jenny at their first meeting, he had been right the whole time! She looked up to the woman and smiled. "I believe you knew a friend of mine" she said.

Claudia looked to her double, "who?" she asked

"Proffessor Nick Cutter" replied Jenny.

Claudia smiled at the familiar name, "yes! I knew Nick"

Jennys face dropped and she slumped back against the wall.

"Is something wrong?" asked Claudia.

"No, its just.....Nicks dead" replied Jenny, sighing at the same time. "Helen killed him!"

Claudia stared at the wall in disbelief, "dead?"

Jenny nodded and hugged her knees close to her body. Claudia mumbled to herself and then went to sit next to Jenny, "we have to get out of here!"

**XXX**

Sarah ran back to Danny and Abby screaming for help, she got to them and stopped for air.

"They...tak.....en......gone....gone!"

Danny rose from his seat next to Abby and patted Sarahs back. "Slow down Sarah, you aren't making any sense!"

She caught her breathe and wiped the dirt from her face, "Connors gone! He was dragged into the fog, the medical team were knocked unconsious by something, he's gone!"

Abby finally dared to look up and she met Sarahs gaze. "I'm so sorry Abby" cried Sarah.

Abby didn't know what to do, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks once more, she couldn't fight it. She burst into tears again.

Danny had already gone, his voice was heard giving orders. "Get the boats, we have to go into the fog" he screamed. The men looked at him as if he were crazy "I ain't going in there, you'd have to be crazy" spoke one.

Sarah remained with Abby and gave her another cup of cofee, Abby refused it and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Sarah sighed and took a seat next to her.

**XXX**

Both Claudia and Jenny watched as the guards flung an unconscious body into the cell opposite them. Jenny ran to the bars and a cry escaped her lips. "CONNOR! What have you done to him?"

A menacing laugh was heard and Helen appeared out of the shadows, "don't worry, he isn't dead. He's merely unconscious, i wouldn't kill him, he is worth far too much!"

Jenny swallowed and reached out towards Connor, the guards shunned her away and she returrned back to her corner, where Claudia sat.

**XXX**

_"Connor!"_

_"Proffessor?"_

_An image of Cutter appeared before Connor, he walked towards him and stopped._

_"Whatever Helen asks of you, don't do it, whatever she blackmails you with, don't give in."_

_Connor turned to him, seeming somewhat confused "wha...."_

_"Do what i've told you Connor, now wake up!"_

_Wake up? This was a dream? Connor thought to himself._

_Suddenly the scene turned black and pale dead faces of his friends passed through his head, he screamed!_

_**XXX**_

He woke, still screaming and realised he was in a cell, he got up and placed his hands around two of the bars.

Opposite him he could see 2 women, he could just make out Jennys face, the other though was facing the other way. "Jenny!" He called.

One of the women looked up at him and frowned in confusion.

"Jenny!" He called again.

She woman shook awake the other and they both looked at him. His mouth dropped open and he backed away, "what the? Aaarghh!"

The darker haired woman laughed and spoke, "I'm Jenny!"

Connor stared right into her face, "yeah than who's your double?"

The second woman stood and smiled, "I am Cladia Brown!"

Connor shook his head in disbelief, "you....Cutter.......He was right!"

To be continued.........

**XXX**

**Connor is alive yay!........for now! Please Review!!**

**Mizztawky xx**


End file.
